Aoko, Maafin Kaito, ya
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Gara-gara Kaito bikin kesalahan, Aoko jadi ngambek deh. Udah dibujuk pake segala cara, bukannya maafin Kaito, Aoko malah makin ngambek. Sampai pada akhirnya.../"Aoko, maafin aku, ya."/"E-eh, kamu ngapain sih!"/For Amai Yuki-nee


**Aoko, Maafin Kaito, ya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Konan. Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Gara-gara Kaito bikin kesalahan, Aoko jadi ngambek deh. Udah dibujuk pake segala cara, bukannya maafin Kaito, Aoko malah makin ngambek. Sampai pada akhirnya.../"Aoko, maafin aku, ya."/"E-eh, kamu ngapain sih!"/For Amai Yuki-nee**

**A/N: fic rekues dari Amai Yuki-nee. Dan oh iya, slogan yang jadi judul fic ini punya salah satu operator yang sama sekali bukan operator sang author**

**X.x.X**

Aoko bangun dengan _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk. Terlihat warna hitam samar di bawah matanya dan rambutnya kusut sekali. "Argh, nyebeliinnn!" teriaknya.

Untung saja ayahnya sedang lembur, jadi mau ia teriak sampai pita suaranya putus juga tak apa-apa.

Aoko sedang kesal. Kemarin ia kencan dengan pacarnya, Kaito. Namun, Kaito membuat kesalahan padanya dan sukses membuat Aoko kehilangan _mood_-nya, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar mengingat namanya.

Aoko pun bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuat sarapan. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati ada sepiring nasi goreng dengan memo kecil di bawahnya.

Aoko mengambilnya dan membacanya.

'Aoko, ini ayah buatkan sarapan untukmu. Tadi ayah sempat ke sini sebentar. Ayah.'

Aoko menaruh memo itu kembali ke meja dan ia siap menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng itu ke mulutnya. Baru beberapa kunyahan, telepon rumahnya berdering. Dengan malas, ia membawa piringnya itu ke ruang tengah, tempat di mana telepon rumahnya berada. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ujar Aoko.

"_Ohayou_, Aoko—"—_trekk_!

Aoko membanting teleponnya kasar. Ia duduk di sofa satu-satunya di sana dan menyantap sarapan. _Mood_-nya hari ini bertambah buruk saat orang yang tidak ingin ia ingat saat ini baru saja meneleponnya dengan nada ceria. Menyebalkan.

Ia mengambil _remote_ TV-nya dan menyalakan TV. Acara hari Minggu ini didominasi oleh _reality show_. Biarlah, setidaknya ia terhibur. Tapi, karena tadi Kaito meneleponnya, ia jadi teringat kencan bermasalahnya kemarin malam.

**X.x.X**

Aoko menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Sudah satu jam ia menunggu si Bakaito itu tapi ia belum juga datang. Padahal ia sendiri yang mengajaknya kencan. Aoko terus menggerutu dalam hati.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Aoko melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah jam sebelas siang.

"Lama banget tuh orang! Ngapain aja sih?! Nggak tau apa kalau aku udah lama nungguinnya!" keluhnya lagi.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang aja," ujarnya. Baru saja ia berbalik, ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. "Aoko!"

Aoko menggeram kesal. Ia tahu jelas siapa orang tersebut.

Kaito datang dengan napas yang memburu. Ia langsung bisa mengenali Aoko di antara orang-orang yang datang dan langsung menghampirinya. Ia menyentuh pundak Aoko. "Kamu udah nunggu lama?" tanyanya retoris. Sudah jelas, kan? Ngapain harus ditanya lagi?

Aoko masih bergeming. Ia masih tak mau berbalik dan itu membuat Kaito heran. "Aoko?"

Aoko berdecak dan berbalik. Ia menatap Kaito kesal. "Kamu sadar nggak sekarang jam berapa?! Kamu tau nggak aku nunggu di sini berapa lama?! Aku itu nungguin kamu selama satu jam lebih tau! Kamu sendiri yang ngerencanain ini semua tapi kamu sendiri yang telat! Kamu udah buang waktu berharga aku tau, nggak!" serunya marah.

Kaito terdiam. Ia tahu ia salah, tapi ia belum pernah melihat Aoko sekesal ini. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Iya, iya, aku salah. Tapi apa emang kamu perlu semarah itu? Aku udah sering telat, kan?"

Bukannya membuat suasana reda, tanpa sadar Kaito malah memancing Aoko menjadi semakin marah. Aoko mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Justru karena kamu sering telat aku jadi kesel! Udahlah, jadi nggak sekarang? Kalau nggak, aku mau pulang aja!" serunya.

Kaito menghela napas. Baiklah, sepertinya ia harus menyingkirkan sifat keras kepalanya dulu. "Oke, oke. Sekarang kita kencan. Kamu jangan marah lagi, ya?" bujuk Kaito.

Aoko mengangguk. Ia bersiap-siap pulang kalau-kalau Kaito kembali membuatnya kesal.

Mereka baru saja akan menaiki sebuah wahana saat Kaito disapa seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati kembaran—tapi sama sekali bukan—mereka juga mengantri di belakang mereka. Mereka adalah Shinichi dan Ran yang juga sedang berkencan.

"Kalian sedang berkencan?" tanya—goda—Shinichi. Kaito mengangguk. Entah tak tahu bagaimana awalnya, sembari menunggu giliran, Kaito dan Shinichi—dan Ran—terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang sepertinya seru. Aoko merasa dongkol.

Ia pun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan empet setengah mati sambil terus-terusan menyumpahi pacarnya yang baru saja dipacarinya selama tiga bulan itu.

Dan malamnya ia berniat menonton DVD _dorama_ yang dibelinya minggu kemarin sampai lewat dini hari demi melupakan kekesalannya.

**X.x.X**

Bingung akan melakukan apa, akhirnya Aoko lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja. Menghabiskan cemilan yang ia beli kemarin, mengerjakan tugas dan pekerjaan rumah, menonton TV, atau hanya sekadar bersantai.

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk melewati hari santainya ini. Sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton, ponselnya berdering. Ia melirik layar ponselnya dan langsung berwajah malas. Ia menekan tombol _reject_ dan langsung mematikan ponselnya. Tak peduli pemuda itu akan kembali meneleponnya atau mengiriminya pesan terus-menerus.

Ah, tadi Kaito yang meneleponnya.

**X.x.X**

Hari Senin ini seharusnya ia semangat. Ini adalah hari pertama di setiap minggu. Tapi, mengingat bahwa ia sekelas dengan pacarnya itu membuat _mood_-nya kembali turun. Ia masih belum bisa memaafkan pacarnya itu.

Ia menggeser pintu kelas. Perhatian semua orang sempat beralih pada dirinya sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dengan langkah gontai, Aoko berjalan menuju bangkunya di dekat jendela.

Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap ke luar. Melihat birunya langit membuat perasaannya menjadi tentram, itu sih sebelum akhirnya Kaito datang dan duduk di belakangnya.

Kaito merasa beruntung melihat Aoko sudah datang. Pasalnya, ia ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian hari Sabtu lalu itu. Ia sama sekali tak berniat mengacuhkan Aoko. Walaupun ... emang kelewatan sih. Makanya, hari ini Kaito memutuskan untuk duduk di belakang Aoko.

Mendengar ada orang yang mendekat, Aoko memalingkan wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung menoleh keluar lagi dengan memasang raut wajah tidak suka. Ia tak berniat menoleh ke belakang saat namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang tidak mau ia temui hari ini. "Aoko," panggil orang tersebut.

Kaito tidak mau menyerah—oh, itu bukan sifatnya. Meski tahu Aoko takkan menoleh, ia tetap akan memanggil nama gadis itu kalau perlu menatap matanya langsung dan mengatakan kalau ia benar-benar ingin minta maaf.

"Aoko," panggilnya untuk kedua kalinya. Kaito menghela napas. Ia pun beranjak dan duduk di kursi di depan bangku Aoko. Ia menatap Aoko yang masih memandang keluar—menolak untuk menatapnya. "Aoko," ini yang ketiga kalinya.

Aoko bergeming. Ia sama sekali tak berniat membalas sapaan pemuda itu. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal.

"Aoko, maafin aku, ya," bujuknya. Rupanya Aoko masih merajuk. Ia sama sekali tak merespon ucapan pemuda itu.

"Aoko, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kencan kita jadi hancur," katanya lagi.

"Aoko—"

"Nggak!" Aoko berdiri kasar dan berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya keluar. Kaito tidak menyadari bahwa hampir seluruh penghuni kelas memerhatikannya sampai akhirnya Shinichi dan Ran datang menghampirinya—mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran kedua orang itu, namun yang ini terasa berbeda.

"Kuroba, kamu kenapa?"

"Berantem sama Aoko-chan, ya?" Kedua orang itu bertanya pada saat yang hampir bersamaan. Shinichi dan Ran saling pandang saat melihat Kaito menggaruk kepalanya asal dan berteriak, "Tolongin akuuu!"

**X.x.X**

Aoko baru kembali saat bel masuk hampir berbunyi. Ia menggeser pintu kelasnya dan terkejut. Ternyata Jodie-sensei, guru yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris pada jam pertama, sudah datang. Buru-buru ia menghampirinya dan meminta maaf.

"Se-Sensei, maaf. Saya pikir bel masuknya belum berbunyi," ujar Aoko sambil menunduk. Aoko mendongak lagi untuk melihat reaksi gurunya. Ia mengernyit heran saat Jodie-sensei malah mengayun-ngayunkan telunjuk kanannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf dariku," perkataan Jodie-sensei membuat Aoko bingung, "justru seharusnya kamu memaafkan Kaito."

Aoko melotot mendengarnya. Ia langsung menoleh cepat pada Kaito yang ternyata juga menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya," ujar Jodie-sensei lembut. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membeli penyumbat telinga jika ia tidak lupa kalau teriakan Aoko pasti akan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

"Nggak akan!"

Semua orang di sana pun menutup telinga mereka dan menatap Kaito secara bersamaan.

Kaito menunduk pasrah. Cara nomor satu tidak berhasil. _Poor _Kaito.

**X.x.X**

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aoko dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin. Emosinya terbuang percuma hari ini—pagi ini—dan ujung-ujungnya ia merasa lapar. Bersama dengan sahabatnya, Ran, mereka pun memilih bangku yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Kamu mau pesen apa, Aoko-chan?" tanya Ran. Ia berdiri, bermaksud memesankan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Nasi goreng aja deh," ujar Aoko.

"Oke, tunggu, ya," Ran pun pergi meninggalkan Aoko yang kini sedang bertopang dagu. Bukannya malah baikan dengan pacarnya, justru ia makin kesal. _Mood_-nya yang buruk pun malah semakin memburuk.

"Nyebelin. Kalau kayak gini, lama-lama aku minta putus. Okesip," gumamnya asal. Tak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya Ran pun datang dengan membawa sepiring nasi goreng di tangan kanannya dan jus buah di tangan kirinya. Aoko mengernyit heran. Masa Ran nggak makan sih?

"Nih," ujar Ran sambil meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng dan minumannya itu tepat di hadapan Aoko. Baru saja ia ingin bertanya, matanya terpaku pada tulisan yang ditulis oleh sambal—kelihatannya—di sepanjang pinggiran piring.

'Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya.'

Aoko menatap tajam sahabatnya yang kini malah memberikan cengiran watadosnya. "Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya."

Mendengar Ran berbicara seperti itu, ia pun bangkit dan berteriak kesal. "Nggak akan!"

Aoko pun pergi meninggalkan Ran sendirian di kantin dengan tatapan heran dari beberapa pasang mata di sana.

Ran pun menatap piring di hadapannya. "Jadi, aku yang harus makan ini?"

**X.x.X**

Pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran sastra. Aoko yang pikirannya sudah pusing dengan berbagai ulah Kaito pun merasa tidak _mood _lagi untuk terus belajar. Ia ingin cepat pulang dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia asyik menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kaito yang duduk di belakangnya pun tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar pacarnya itu tidak ngambek lagi dan mau memaafkan dirinya. Walau ia sudah menyusun berbagai rencana, bukannya malah baikan, Aoko malah makin ngambek. Tapi, ia pun tak terlalu berharap banyak pada yang satu ini.

"Nakamori-san!" Satu teriakan itu pun berhasil membuat Aoko kembali dalam posisi sigapnya untuk mendengarkan kembali. Tapi, ia mengernyitkan alisnya saat melihat tulisan di papan tulis itu seperti...

"Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya," ujar Sensei tersebut sama persis dengan yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Aoko menggeram kesal dan menatap Kaito dengan gerakan slo_w motion _yang malah makin membuat Kaito bergidik ngeri.

"Nggak akan!"

**X.x.X**

Oke, sudah tiga kali Kaito berusaha meminta maaf dengan caranya yang unik—atau mungkin mengesalkan bagi Aoko. Selama Aoko belum memaafkannya, ia pun takkan menyerah.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Aoko. Ia menjadi ragu masuk ke ruang klub yang diurusnya sebagai manajer cukup lama ini. Ia terdiam cukup lama di pintu ruang klub sepak bola. Jangan-jangan nanti malah kejutan dan tulisan atau ucapan yang berbunyi sama; 'Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya'.

Aoko menghentakkan kakinya kesal. _Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang buruk dulu, mungkin saja—_

Saat ia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba _confetti_ bertaburan dan ada sebuah reklame yang turun dari atas yang bertuliskan—

"Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya!" Ucapan seluruh anak klub tersebut sama dengan tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya. Ia menggeram kesal dan menatap semua anak klub tersebut tajam.

"Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya," ujar sang ketua klub. Aoko menatap Shinichi lebih tajam dan ia pun berteriak.

"Nggak akan!"

**X.x.X**

Pulang dari kegiatan klub ini, Aoko berjanji ia akan langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan mengunci kamarnya. Ciyusan deh, Aoko lagi kesel banget ini sama Kaito. Dua guru dan dua temen dipakai sebagai media—hah?—untuk meminta maaf darinya. Eh, bukan dua teman juga sih, kalau anggota klub dihitung.

"Awas aja, ya. Kalau dia berani lagi bikin aku kesel setengah hidup kayak gini, aku mau minta putus!" gumamnya kesal.

Untunglah, kegiatan klub sudah selesai. Sekarang ia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi, ia mengernyit heran saat menyadari ponselnya tak ada di sana.

"Lho? Di mana, ya?" gumamnya panik sambil mengaduk-ngaduk isi tasnya. Ia sudah terlanjur panik saat ia baru menyadari kalau ponselnya tertinggal di kelas. Ia pun berlari menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua sambil berharap kalau pintu kelas belum dikunci.

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata pintu kelas belum dikunci. Aoko pun langsung berlari menuju bangkunya. Syukurlah, ponselnya ketemu. Ia pun hampir berniat meninggalkan kelas ini kalau saja ia tak mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya, walau terdengar kurang jelas. "Aoko!"

Sekali dengar saja ia sudah tahu kalau itu suara Kaito. Karena tidak mungkin Kaito berada di dekatnya, dengan malas Aoko pun mendongak dan menatap keluar.

Ia terkejut dan tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Di sana, Kaito sedang berdiri dengan beberapa anak klub sepak bola—oh, ada Shinichi dan Ran juga—sambil membawa karton yang bertuliskan 'Aoko, maafin Kaito, ya' yang ditulis terpisah.

Aoko langsung membuka jendela kelas dan mencondongkan tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba, ratusan kelopak mawar merah pun turun dari atas. Ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

Perhatiannya pun teralihkan saat Kaito mulai berbicara—berteriak lebih tepatnya. "Aku tau aku salah. Aku tau kamu ngambek. Aku udah lakuin semuanya tapi kamu malah makin ngambek. Ini yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau kamu capek sama aku, kamu boleh minta putus. Tapi sebelum itu..."

Kaito terdiam sebentar. Kata 'putus' yang ia ucapkan tadi terasa pahit di lidahnya. Mau sebagaimana pun ia membuat kesal gadis itu, ia tetap mencintainya.

Ia menarik napasnya perlahan. Siap untuk mengatakannya.

"Aoko, maafin aku, ya," ujarnya. Aoko terdiam. Seolah baru sadar apa yang terjadi, ia pun berkata, "E-eh, kamu ngapain sih!"

Aoko memalingkan wajahnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau sekarang wajahnya memanas. _Kaito ngelakuin semuanya sampai kayak gini cuman buat dapet kata 'maaf' aja dari aku?_

Semua yang di sana terdiam dengan jantung yang berdebar keras, menunggu reaksi Aoko. Kaito sudah siap menerima segala keputusan Aoko. Yah, kemungkinan paling buruknya sih minta putus. Kaito memang terkadang menyebalkan sampai Aoko benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuannya. Dan ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Aoko menutup jendela kelas cepat dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

_Ah, payah. Ternyata nggak berguna sama sekali. Aoko emang nggak mau maafin aku. Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh._

Baru saja ia berbalik dan ingin berkata pada teman-temannya, tubuhnya membeku saat suara yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinganya kini memanggil namanya. "Kaito!"

Kaito berbalik dan mendapati Aoko kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas yang terengah-engah. _Aoko berlari?_

Aoko berusaha mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali berteriak. "Bodoh!"

Kaito terdiam. _Bodoh? Maksudnya?_

Aoko mendekat satu langkah. Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertengkaran mereka hari ini saja. Sebenarnya ia juga lelah.

"Kamu ngelakuin ini semua cuman buat dapet kata 'maaf' aja dari aku?" mulainya. Kaito terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Iya."

"Kamu tuh benar-benar bodoh, ya!" balas Aoko. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat dirasanya matanya memanas.

Kaito terdiam. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud kata 'bodoh' yang Aoko ucapkan.

"Aku pasti akan ngemaafin kamu. Sebenernya, kamu nggak perlu pakai cara kayak gini," ujarnya pelan. Kaito terkejut—dan ia tambah terkejut saat ada air mata yang turun menelusuri pipi Aoko. Ia ingin menghampirinya dan menghapus air mata itu. Tapi...

Aoko menghapus air matanya kasar dan menatap Kaito. "Dan tadi kamu bilang 'putus'? Kamu nggak mikir, ya, kalau aku itu bahagia selama tiga bulan ini? Yah, walaupun aku kesel juga, aku tau sifat kamu itu kayak gimana. Kita udah temenan dari kecil, kan? Kamu rela ngebuat hubungan kita ini jadi memburuk cuman karena kita putus di saat kayak gini? Aku nggak akan mutusin kamu, Kaito..."

Kaito tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Ia masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Aoko dengan hati yang berharap terus-menerus.

"Aku maafin kamu, Kaito..." Sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang Kaito tunggu-tunggu, kini akhirnya terucap juga. Ia tak dapat menggambarkan bahagianya ia saat ini. Ia langsung berlari dan memeluk gadisnya erat. "Makasih..."

"Sama-sama. Kamu bodoh," ujar Aoko diakhiri dengan candaan. Kaito tertawa kecil sebelum menjawabnya.

"Iya, aku bodoh."

Semua orang di sana pun menatap pasangan itu dengan senyuman senang terpatri di wajah mereka semua.

**Owari**

Aloha~!

Piuh, akhirnya selesai juga fic ini. Buat Amai-nee, maaf aja, ya kalau nggak sesuai harapan. Tapi, aku mau bilang makasih juga. Kalau fic ini nggak ada, kalau Nee nggak nge-rikues, aku nggak akan punya fic KaiAo! XD

Gimana nih fic-nya? Kurang romens-nya, ya? Hahaha, saya emang kurang bisa bikin yang fluffy-fluffy macam gini XD

Buat Sheila-nee, HeiKazu-nya nyusul, ya. Maaf aku publish yang ini duluan, soalnya aku nggak punya feel untuk mereka. Tapi, diusahain deh :)

Emm ... karena nggak ada lagi yang mau dibicarakan, saya tutup aja, ya~ *kayak pidato*

Akhir kata, review please *khusus buat Amai-nee, harus review kekeke XD*


End file.
